Itty Bitty Pets
by jrlam
Summary: Blythe goes to the vet one day to get special shampoo and comes back with four newborn pets! Read about how these little creatures manage to turn LPS inside out. The pets start to act weird and say things out of the blue, the babies are adorable, and Blythe just won't stop oogling over Josh! (Main ships: Vinnieling, Sepper, Russinka, Zigby, and Josh x Blythe) Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Thank you for choosing to read my story! I appreciate it soooo very much! This is just the summary chapter or prologue part and probably doesn't make much sense. Feel free to skip it, though some parts of the story will mention it. The First chapter will be uploaded straight after this one for those of you who want to skip this chap. Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you would please respect the ships and understand that this is my first fic and is far from perfect. I will try to respond to all of the reviews too! So please enjoy my first fic! **

* * *

**Disclamer: I do not own Littlest Pet Shop**

**Summary: Blythe goes to the vet one day to get special shampoo and comes back with four newborn pets! Read about how these little creatures manage to turn LPS inside out. The pets start to act weird and say things out of the blue, the babies are adorable, and Blythe just won't stop oogling over Josh! (Main ships: Vinnieling, Sepper, Russinka, Zigby, and Josh x Blythe) Rated T to be safe.**

* * *

**Ships In this chap: None. For now ;0**

**Highlight of chapter**

"Will it hurt?" Penny Ling asked in fright.

"No, I'm 95% sure that it will not harm you." Sunil said in a matter of fact way.

"95% sure?!" Pepper stuttered.

"We have no choice! None of us know how to deliver a baby!" Vinnie panicked.

* * *

It was a sunny day at the pet shop. Blythe and Mrs. Twombly left and went to a fashion supplies sale and left Madison in charge. It was going fine until...

"Darling! It's happening! It's Happening!" Screamed a purple dog to her friends. Her, and all of her friends were hanging out in the day care center.

"No way! The same thing is happening to me! Although I'm not screaming, should I be screaming? What's the point of screaming anyways? AHHHH!" A pink talkative monkey screamed.

"Um. Minka, Zoe? I think we all have the same problem." A shy little panda, Penny, said.

"We're all going into labor! Can you stop a screaming! And someone get us Help!" Pepper, the usually comedic skunk yelled at everyone.

"Well Pepper, Darling, You are screaming too!" Zoe said.

"What's going on in here?" a hedgehog asked obliviously coming out of the sweets shop hole.

"Russell. Have you not heard a thing we were screaming about?" Pepper asked the hedgehog as calmly as she could.

"No… Now someone tell me what's going on!"

"Well," Penny ling started, " Me, and your wife and the rest of us are going into labor." She offered sweetly.

"What?!" Russell cried, "Sunil, Vinnie!"

"What is going on?" A blue mongoose asked.

"Yea man, what's with all the screaming?" Vinnie asked, tapping his little green gecko ear like he had water in it.

"The girls, labor, do something!" Was all Russell could get out. He was going crazy, pacing in a circle.

"Where's Blythe and Mrs. Twombly?" Sunil asked.

"They went out, and Madison is watching us!" Minka told them, she was still hanging by her tail on the fake tree.

"Aw man! I told you guys a synced pregnancy was a bad idea! It's like the four in one wedding all over again!" Vinnie Held his head in frustration.

"Minka! Get down you might hurt the baby!" Russell scolded. He was starting to gain control back in his head.

"I could poof them to the vet." Sunil suggested. He seemed very calm.

"Will it hurt?" Penny Ling asked in fright.

"No, I'm 95% sure that it will not harm you." Sunil said in a matter of fact way.

"95% sure?!" Pepper stuttered.

"We have no choice! None of us know how to deliver a baby!" Vinnie panicked.

"Yes. I hate to admit it, but Vinnie is, ri- rig-righ... Not wrong." Russell said.

"Ok, everyone please gather around." Sunil pulled out his wand. All of the girls lined up in the front window.

"Did it work?" Vinnie asked opening one of his tightly shut eyes.

"Well. It did work, but Sunil! You forgot us!" Russell cried.

"Oops." Sunil shrugged. The girls were gone, hopefully to a vet that knows a thing or two about animal birth.

"Well, Poof us with them!" Vinnie said.

"Um no can do. It takes about a day for my wand to work again." Sunil said sheepishly.

"So? Now what? We all have to go around to every vet and look for them?" Vinnie asked.

"That's exactly what we are going to do!" Russell declared.

"What? Were actually going to go, into the big city alone, without a human, sneaking into different vets, looking for our angry stressed out wives?" Sunil said, getting more nervous with every word he uttered.

"Uh, Yea! You need to pay more attention." Vinnie said in a 'duh' voice.

LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS

After about a whole day of sneaking into vets, avoiding getting caught, and seeing some _very _disturbing things, the boys return to LPS.

"Hey guys! Where's Minka? I found some new paints for her, there sparkle infused!" Blythe asked them once they walked into the doggy door.

"Oh. Well you see…" Russell spent an eternity explaining what happened.

"What? You mean… There somewhere in this city, With four newborns?!" Blythe screamed. She started hyperventilating.

"Yea. That's what he said, jeez and people call me stupid." The green geko muttered.

"Well… Can't you poof them back?" Blythe asked.

"Um. I can certainly try." Sunil pulled out his wand again since it was now recharged.

POOF!

"Ugh… Hey what's the big idea?" Pepper held her head in her paw. Minka, Zoe, Penny and Pepper were standing in the front window.

"Hey! Anyone here?" Penny Ling called out into the dark pet shop.

"You guys are back!" Vinnie cheered running into the front room.

"Yea. But one problem. Where are the babies?" Blythe said observing everything, trying to hide the panic in her voice. The pets looked everywhere around the pet shop. Penny Ling began to cry hysterically, "Where is she?" She sobbed in the middle of the floor.

"Well I can try to poof them back with my wa-" Sunil started, but then he saw his wand, cracked in two, on the floor.

"My Wand!" He cried. Penny cried harder, Vinnie began to tear up, Minka started freaking out and running around like crazy, and Russell began cleaning to try to calm his nerves. Pepper and Zoe passed out and Sunil was trying to fix his wand.

"Hey! Easy fix, We'll just get you another wand and you can do your weird magic mumbo jumbo." Blythe said.

All at once the pets faces cheered up.

"That is not possible, you see that is a rare magic wand from my homeland, India. It takes up to two weeks to ship here." Sunil shyed away.

The despair on their faces returned.

"Well we will order one ASAP." Blythe said. She picked up a picture that Minka threw off the shelf, and a memory came to her, "Guys. I know where they are, and they are safe. But we can't get them until Sunil's wand comes in. But I know they are in good hands, or, paws."

* * *

**How was it? Good bad? Pls review! No flames please! and for future references and now, I would really appreciate if there were no comments like "I liked it but I prefer the ship_" Its kind of a pet peeve of mine. Thank you for taking the time to read!**


	2. Chapter 1

**If you decided to skip the first part, WELCOME! If not, I welcome you too. Thank you for actually continuing to read this story! If you haven't already, please read the A/N in the prologue chap the top and bottom one. Now let's get started!**

* * *

**Disclamer: I do not own Littlest Pet Shop**

**Summary: Blythe goes to the vet one day to get special shampoo and comes back with four newborn pets! Read about how these little creatures manage to turn LPS inside out. The pets start to act weird and say things out of the blue, the babies are adorable, and Blythe just won't stop oogling over Josh! (Main ships: Vinnieling, Sepper, Russinka, Zigby, and Josh x Blythe) Rated T to be safe.**

* * *

**Ships In this chap: No ships in this chap really, maybe slight vinnieling, russinka, and sepper if you squint.**

**Highlight of chapter**

"We're back!" Vinnie screamed walking into the daycare area.

"SHHH!" They girls hissed at the gecko. The poor green lizard coward back, frightened

"Be quiet guys!" Blythe whispered.

"Why?" Russell asked.

* * *

"Hey everyone! Look what I just picked up!" Blythe Baxter said as she walked into the littlest pet shop daycare. The girl pets looked up from where they were seated. Minka Mark, Zoe Trent, and Penny Ling sat on the floor while they watched Pepper Clark's comedy show.

"Ooo! What is it Blythe?" Penny asked. Blythe smiled at the purple panda.

"You'll see. But first, where are all the boys?" Blythe asked looking around for the workaholic hedgehog, easily frightened mongoose, and the little light in the smarts department gecko.

"Oh, Mrs. Twombly took them to the park. It's Boys day out plus Mrs. Twombly." Penny explained.

"Now can you show us what's in the box darling?" Zoe asked anxiously. Her little dog tail wagging from excitement.

"Oh! Is it stuff for our super awesome funnerific two week long sleepover? Is it? Is it?!" Minka the hyperactive monkey questioned.

"No. But I do have stuff for that in my bag. I can't believe all of your owners are letting you guys stay here for two whole weeks!" Blythe said in a hushed voice.

"Hey, Blythe, make like a can of beans and spill it! Haha! Get it? Spill it? Cause of the beans, and the news?" Pepper started laughing.

"Ok. I don't think you used that term right... But Anyways. This weird thing happened, I went to the vet to pick up special medicated shampoo for Zoe and this nurse was about to kennel these newborns. Apparently they were born and a few hours afterwards, their moms went POOF! Like magic! So, since I didn't want newborns to have to be kenneled, I decided to bring them here. I asked Mrs. Twombly if it was alright and she said it was an amazing idea!" Blythe explained to them, the box of animals hanging in her arms.

"Babies?!" The girls said in sync.

"Yea. Shh, you have to be quite! There still sleeping." Blythe shushed, "But guess what? I'm putting each of you in charge of one. There are four, and it's a very odd coincidence. Each one is a pet from this shop." Blythe peered into the box and set it down. The pets crowded around the box and squealed.

"They are so cute!" Zoe cooed.

"Here, I'll give each of you one to hold." Blythe showed them how to hold a baby and gave a few tips. "Ok. Zoe you get this one. Her mom was a king charles spaniel ironically enough. But she's a mixed breed. Her name is Chloe." Blythe placed the sleeping pup in Zoe's paws. The pup was brown with a pink stripe in her fur.

"She seems so familiar! Aren't you just a sweet darling!" Zoe smiled.

"Can I please get one now Blythe?" Penny Ling asked.

"Sure! This is Opal." She delicately placed her with Penny. She was a bright green color with a purple heart on her stomach. She looked suspiciously like a care bear. Opal smiled in her sleep.

"Aw! Look at her!" Penny rocked Opal a little.

"And Pepper! This one's for you. Her name is Sapphire." Pepper handed her a blue mongoose with gray spots.

"Wow! I'm gonna teach you everything I know about comedy!" Pepper cooed.

"I have one left... Who should I give her too?" Blythe questioned.

"Me! Me! Pick Me!" Minka bounced.

"Sit down and I'll let you hold the last one." Blythe said reaching out and held Minka down, "This is Callie."

"Ooo! She's so small and tiny and cute!" Minka said trying to grasp the small animal.

"Calm down Minka! She's delicate." Blythe said placing the small brown/orange hedgehog in her lap.

"Woah! She's got a pink heart on her eye!" Minka said cradling the tiny creature. Callie was the smallest of them all, and looked slightly under weight for her age.

The girls played with the babies for a few more moments before they heard the jangle of the front door bell.

"We're back!" Vinnie screamed walking into the daycare area.

"SHHH!" They girls hissed at the gecko. The poor green lizard coward back, frightened

"Be quiet guys!" Blythe whispered.

"Why?" Russell asked. It didn't take long to explain the situation to them.

"Wait? Their m-m-moms just dissa- dissa- disappeared into thin air?" Sumil squealed in fright.

"Yea. Weird right?" Blythe shrugged like it was completely normal for pets to vanish into thin air.

"Well, where are the ones we get to take care of?" Vinnie asked, crossing his arms.

"Well… There were only four so you're going to have to partner up." Blythe scratched her head sheepishly.

"Ok, so whose with who?" Russell asked, getting straight to the point. All the pets exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Well. I guess you guys can choose." Blythe said. They stood there a moment so Blythe began, "Ok. Well. Sunil, why don't you go with Pepper, since Sapphire's a baby mongoose."

"Ok." He blushed and went to stand next to Pepper. She looked up at him and offered to let him hold Sapphire, which he gladly accepted.

"Vinnie. You want to go with Penny, Minka, or Zoe?" Russell asked the geko.

"Hm," Vinnie put his hand on his chin, "I think I'll go with… Zoe?"

"No way." Zoe muttered not even looking up from her angel.

"Minka?" Vinnie asked. Minka nodded in agreement. He was trying to avoid getting Penny. Penny always made him feel weird, in a good way, and he could never focus. How would he be able to focus on taking care of a newborn when her angelic eyes were watching him. "What kind of baby pet do you have?"

"Her name is Callie!" Minka held up the small hedgehog for Vinnie to see.

"Um. Maybe not. I don't feel like getting pricked everytime I hold her." Vinnie said, remembering all the pain he suffered through when he was just around Russell.

"Well you can always be partners with me!" Penny smiled at him.

"Ok..."

"Her names Opal, and she's green! Like you!" Penny giggled.

"Well I guess that leaves me." Russell said. Looking between the two that were left.

"Well honey. You can go help Minka. I want little Chloe all to myself, you can help take care of a baby hedgehog better than a pup, being a hedgehog and all." Zoe scoffed.

"Well. I guess that makes sense." Russell trotted up to Minka.

"Well. Now that that's all settled, I'm going to go get a camera to take pictures." Blythe squealed and ran towards the dumb waiter.

"Well Minka, how's little Callie?" Russell asked playing with Callie's spikes.

"Just dandy!" Minka smiled at him. Callie's eyes fluttered open.

"Look! Minka! She opened her eyes!" Russell said excitedly.

"Mama? Papa?" Crystal blue eyes looked up at the older pets.

"Mama?"

"Papa?"

* * *

**Review pls! No flames! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**HI IM BACK! not that anyone really cares, XP but anyways, I've been thinking and stuffers and I always have all these little one shots in my head but idk if I Should just add it to this story or if I should just make them separate... SOOO CONFUSING! SORRY I WILL CONTINUE NOW! I REALLY HOPE THAT THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE READING THIS AND NOT JUST MY COUSIN THAT I FORCE TO READ IT. JK I don't actually do that. Or do I?**

**Reviews: **

**Bethany-****This is awesome please continue! :D**

**To Bethany- AW! THATS SO SWEET! THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY READING THIS!**

* * *

**Ships in this chapter: Sepper(main)**

**Penniussel(Not a big moment. Not main ship, but may be used in the plot as a complex in the main ships. If you do not want to read a story where Penniussel are not together the end please turn away! I would appreciate it if I didn't get haters when I put this note in. It will get some moments during the course of this story though, so if you only want to read those parts, skip through the chapters and read the "ships in this chapter" section in the A/N section to find out if they will get a moment worth reading in the chapter. I will work out a system eventually.)**

**Slight hinted Blythe x Josh (if anyone wants to tell Me their ship name, If they have one, I would be very happy to use it.)**

**Highlight of chapter: **

**"Please excuse my husband he can get a little nervous at times." Pepper said suddenly in an unusually sophisticated voice. It shocked her once she said it, as well as the rest if the gang. "What? What just came out of my mouth?!"**

* * *

^^^^^^^^IF YOU DIDN'T READ THIS PLEASE READ IT NOW! it's very important.

"So," Blythe began, looking at all of the pets distraught faces, "what's the problem?"

"They have imprinted on us!" Pepper flopped onto the teenagers shoes.

"Yea! And they think were there parents too!" Vinnie added. All the pets sighed at their friends ignorance. Blythe's eyebrow raised and she crossed her arms.

"Well. It has been a two days since you got them." Blythe pondered. "It's only normal that they would think that. I mean, you guys have been watching over them like parents."

"It's only been one! Blythe we don't know the first thing about being mommies and daddies!" Penny lings eyes watered up. All the baby pets were taking a nap comfortably in the fire hydrant completely obvious to the ruckus. Penny panicked and was worried that she wouldn't be able to love and care for the little pet she was responsible for like moms and dads, actually, all of them were.

"Whatever will we do?" Zoe cried in an over dramatic voice, pretending to faint.

"Just be their parents I guess. There's no other option I can think of right now." Blythe shrugged. She was going to be late for school if she kept up this conversation. She glanced at her watch and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She had only five minutes to get to school!

"But how? We know nothing!" Sunil panicked. The blue mongoose flailed his arms and started sweating nervously.

"Please excuse my husband he can get a little nervous at times." Pepper said suddenly in an unusually sophisticated voice. It shocked her once she said it, as well as the rest if the gang. "What? What just came out of my mouth?!"

Everyone's eyes widened and Zoe dramatically voiced what everyone was thinking, "Your husband?!"

School suddenly didn't seem so important to Blythe.

"No! I don't know where that came from!" Pepper started freaking out. "I didn't have control over my own mouth! What's happening!"

Everyone stood there dumbfounded. Not even Russel or Blythe had an explanation.

"Well. I guess for now you guys can switch up your partners and babies to try and break the mommy and daddy thing. I'm going to do some research at the library after school. Im going to be late though, Bye guys!" Blythe said in her calmest voice and exited the daycare area. She stopped by mrs. Twombly's office to tell her she was going out, "Gtg Mrs.T! I'll be back later."

"Gtg?" Mrs. Twombly questioned as she saw Blythe dash out the door.

Blythe was way more worried than she led on, which was kind of unusual for her. She never really hid her emotions well, so this was a new feat for her. Right after school she dashed to the library. _What was that? Pepper didn't even sound like herself... I've got to get to the bottom of this! _Blythe thought as she ran through the library doors. She quickly scanned through the sections of baby animal care taking books and dashed to a computer. "I've got to get started on this! Who knows what weird thing could be happening!" Blythe muttered to herself, "wait is that? Josh? Maybe a small break wouldn't hurt, I mean, I already ran around and gathered my materials, I deserve a break."

**Back at the pet shop.**

"So. Let's figure out the new pairings." Russell was the first to recover, and as usual, he got straight to business. He gathered all the pets by the daycare window and glanced at all of them, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Well, this time around I will be partners with Sunil if I have to be partners with one of you. He's the most careful out of you. Come, sit by me." Zoe stated. Sunil shyly made his way over to her and obediently sat down.

"Wait!" Pepper screamed, all eyes, filled with shock and curiosity, were on her, for the _second_ time that day.

"What is it Pepper?" Penny asked innocently.

"Um. Well..." Pepper stood there for a few seconds, "I just wanted to pick my partner next?"

"Ok. Who do you want to be partners with?" Russell asked, he was writing everything down on a pad of paper to keep track of all the pairings.

"Um." Pepper shifted her eyes, "Vinnie?"

"Ok." Russell wrote that down.

"So, I guess me and you are partners, Russell?" Penny asked sweetly.

"Yea..." He blushed, and cleared his throat, "so here the thing. Zoe and Sunil, you two have Opal, Pepper and vinnie have Callie, penny and I have Sapphire, and Minka you have Chloe."

"Is that a really good idea Russel?" Zoe asked frightened, "Minks, ALONE, taking care of darling little Chloe?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Russell said in an assuring voice.

"If even a hair on my little Chloe's head is out of place I will personally hunt you down!" Zoe said in a dead serious tone. Her nose smushed up against russell's and daggers shot out of her eyes.

"Ok. Maybe on second though," Russell gulped "would either you or pepper be willing to be alone?"

"I'm fine with being alone!" Pepper volunteered before Zoe could even open her mouth.

"Really Pepper? I thought you wanted to be partners with vinnie really badly?" Penny asked, "you did declare that pretty fast."

"Well I uh, changed my mind." Pepper said nervously. _Thank god I didn't have to be partners with him._

_"_Ok then. Minka and Vinnie will be looking after Chloe and pepper will be with Callie alone." Russell scratched a few things out and wrote some new ones on his list.

"Waaaaa!" Noise erupted from the hydrant and Russell started barking orders.

"Alright everyone! Let's get going!"

* * *

**Too short? Do dumb? IDK what this is. Please Review, your not obligated to, but it would be very kind of you and make my day.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! OMG IM SO HAPPY! Anywaysss... I don't feel like writing out stuff about me right now, cause ik all of you don't really care and just want the story! SOOOOO IM JUST GONNA START!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Hellyeah- **ol.. all of the girls giving birth at the same time. XD so far it is good and kinda unexpected, keep it up. ;)

**To Hellyeah- **Thanks so much! It really means a lot too me that you like it :)

**Silverfang- **I loved the zigby pairing but if you are going to write a story at least make sure it's scientifically accurate please

**To Silverfang-** Um. I guess zigby will be coming soon so look for it! and ik the whole animal cross bread thing is wacko, but hey its fanfiction. I MEAN THERE ARE STORIES WHERE PEOPLE CAN FLY OR ARE ZOMBIES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

**Midnight the mongoose- **Omg this is real good!...like chicken

**To Midnight the mongoose-** Thats sooo sweet! It makes my day when I get reviews like this! and I pretty much doubt my story is as good as chicken is. CAUSE CHICKEN IS VERY GOOD

**Greatveemom-** The prologue seems kinda random. Sunil seems doesn't care what would happen on Pepper and their baby when he poof them. I think that should need a little work.

**To Greatveemom-** Thanks for the advice! But if you're gonna read this I warn you because all of this is completely random... But after I finish writing the whole story Im prob gonna go back and fix parts, SO ill keep your suggestion in mind!

* * *

**Ships in this chapter: (A/N In the last chapter how I mentioned that I will be using some not main ships, but they will get moments. So if you see a * next to the ship, in the "ships in this chapter" section, for example *Penniussel that means there will be a moment in the chapter and you can easily find it by looking for the *. For example: **

**Every pet finished telling the tale of what had happened that day and began to seperate to head up to blythes room. Being careful not to overload the dumb waiter, only a few pets went at a time. **

***Russell held penny's paw as they both climbed into the dumb waiter. They were alone at last. Russell felt like his cheeks were on fire. Blah blah blah.* You get the point. It will end with a * too just so you know when it's over. I do this because I care about you guys XP) **

**Sepper(main) despite everything that I just explained up there... This chap is strictly Sepper. I hope... Let's just say that there might be hints of others, BUT IT WILL MOSTLY BE SEPPER!**

**Highlight of chapter:**

**His eyes widened, her eyes widened, Callie started to fuss. They both turned to face each other and did the only logical thing to do at a time like this. They screamed.**

* * *

Pepper looked down at the small little hedgehog cradled in her arms. Callie was drinking milk from her bottle while pepper outlined the pink heart around her eye with her paw. The smaller pet let out a few giggles as pepper did so. She smiled and let out a sigh. _What is wrong with me today?_ She thought.

"Hey Callie, how to you make an egg roll?" Pepper whispered, "you push it!"

Pepper began laughing loudly, gaining some attention for a few brief moments. Callie giggled even louder, due to the vibrations in peppers stomach. A shadow lurked behind her.

"Uh pepper? I don't think she actually understands you." Sunil crept up behind her and unintentionally scared her.

"Ah! Sunil don't do stuff like that! It's really creepy." Pepper hugged Callie protectively towards her chest and screeched.

"Sorry! Sorry!" The blue mongoose cowered back in fear. His golden eyes shimmered with fear.

"Whatever. What are you doing anyways? Arnt you supposed to be helping Zoe?" Pepper tilted her head to the side. She imagined Zoe dressing that poor little green panda up in all different frou frou outfits. But then again, what would Sunil do to stop her?

"She is monopolizing everything. I can't even get to the baby." He plopped down on the red cushion that she was seated on. The girls both bounced up a little as he did so.

"Well, this is Callie. Callie meet Sunil." Pepper introduced them, as if Callie could understand.

"I'm surprised she isn't crying. I mean, all Opal did was scream 'mommy!' Until Zoe started singing some song." Sunil petted the tiny hedgehogs fur.

"Oh really? Well that poor bear must really love penny." Pepper pondered for a moment thinking

about the older panda, " I guess Callie wasn't that attached to Russell."

"Why russell?" Sunil asked, "why not minka?"

"Well, cause Russell's a hedgehog too. Like how penny is a panda like opal. Callie's like a miniature Russell, except more fun. " Pepper explained.

"What about her eyes and that heart?" Sunil asked.

"Huh? Well... I don't know." Pepper wondered, "her mom?"

"Mom?" Sunils ears perked up, "How do you know it wasn't from her dad?"

"Because Russell has green eyes and no pink fur." Pepper causually said.

"But-" Sunils eyes widened, when Pepper's head hit his shoulder. He froze. His heart pumped. his cheeks reddened even more.

"Honey, would you get me some kibble?" She asked, her eyes gleaming. Suddenly Sunil's body felt flimsy and he felt his mouth and body move without thought.

"Whatever you want darling, keep Sapphire warm and happy." Sunil's mouth and body moved without his permision. He stood up and started to walk to the kibble dispenser.

His eyes widened, her eyes widened, Callie started to fuss. They both turned to face each other and did the only logical thing to do at a time like this. They screamed.

"What's wrong?" Russell ran over worried.

"He! I! We? What?" Pepper stuttered.

"Spit it out!" Russell screamed in annoyance.

"It happened again!" Sunil ran around in circles.

"What happened?!" Russell asked calming down realizing that there was no real danger. Once they calmed down they explained everything.

"Well Blythe should be back soon, you should explain it to her then." Russell sighed, "Well I should get back to sapphire. Poor penny has her all alone, try not to freak out ok? And Sunil! Why are you not with Zoe?"

"Y-yes s-sir!" Sunil scurried back to Zoe near the fire hydrant.

"Sunil, Pepper and Sapphire?" A shadowy figure asked.

"Yea... I kind of saw that coming though. But come on! Were missing like, eeeeevery thing with everyone else!" Another shadowy figure ran from its hiding place.

* * *

**... Review please! **

**SUGGESTIONS= HAPPY:)**

**COMPLEMENTS= HAPPY:)**

**FLAMES/HATE= ME LISTENING TO TSWIFTS NEW SONG FOR HOURS CAUSE THE HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! GUESS WHOSE BACK! oh btw if any of you are wondering how I keep updating so quickly, its cause i have no life and I pre wrote like 8 chapters before posting the first one. SOOO IM SO GLAD THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS! I can't believe you read my crappy writing! Its amazing! You guys make me sooooo happy! ANYWAYS LETS GET STARTED!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN LPS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Awesome sauce-**I really like it! Pls continue! Waiting to see some Russinka and Vinnieling ;)

**To Awesome sauce- **Thanks! I have a great plot line for those two shippings! DON'T YOU WORRY! IT WILL COME SOON SO KEEP READING!

**Guest-**I am just LOVING this fan fiction! It's so CUTE! More PLZZZ!

**To Guest- **More is coming your way! IM SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT!

**Pepper Nevla-**LOVE IT! More more more I can't get enough! I just LOVE this fan fiction! Especially the Sepper moments! X3

**To Pepper Nevla- **Im so happy you like it! When I write the moments it takes me forever cause I'm squealing too much about how cute they are and how I can't possibly top all there actual moments. But there will be more sepper too!

**Silverfang- **Okay I get it but those are sci-fi and fantasy stories and others who will not be so nice and the last time I check this is neither of those things this is a romantic comedy

**To Silverfang-** (READ PREVIOUS A/N FOR THE LAST COMMENT EXCHANGE BETWEEN SILVERFANG AND I) Ok... so I don't get the 'not be so nice' part, but seriously. DUDE IT'S FANFICTION ITS NOT REAL TO BEGIN WITH! And haven't you ever read a Twilight *cough* Vampires*cough* fanfic with the genres romance and comedy? ITS NOT THAT UNCOMMON! OK MY STORY IS MOSTLY ROMANCE AND HUMOR SO THOSE ARE THE GENRES I PUT THEM UNDER! IM NOT JUST PUTTING IT UNDER SCI-FI OR FANTASY CAUSE THE WHOLE CROSSING BREEDING THING IS INACCURATE! At this point I'm not sure if you're reading this story or if you're just commenting things to make me upset. But if you don't want to read something thats scientifically incorrect then PLEASE GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! This comment really made me upset and angry. I don't need to explain why I put my story under a certain genre to you. So please go somewhere else and comment you're hate.

**Sorry guys. I was in the worst mood ever for part of the day cause of something *HINT HINT^^^^* and actually did listen to TSWIFT's new song (BUT I FIND IT CATCHY TOO) but when I realized that there are actual people who like this story I got all happy again. Thanks for reading! ENJOY!**

* * *

**SHIPS IN THIS CHAP-**

**slight Russinka**

***Slight combo of Zigby, Pennussel and Zoussell/fergetrent?- IDK WHAT THE OFFICIAL SHIP NAME FOR ZOEXRUSSELL IS... but if you want a big part with them interacting, its not very big. But I'll * it anyways.**

**Highlight of chapter**

**"****I mean, I didn't know what I was saying!" Pepper sat down. **

**"****You don't think-" Vinnie turned to sunil with wide eyes.**

**"****GHOST!" They both screamed. Russell screeched and turned into a ball while Vinnie and Sunil hugged each other.**

* * *

Blythe was bombarded once she stepped foot into the pet shop. She looked at all the frantic faces and saw how upset every pet was.

"Ok, ok. One at a time!" She sat on the daycare window ledge **(A/N: IDK WHAT THAT BENCH THING NEXT TO THE WINDOW IS SO IF SOMEONE WANTS TO TELL ME THAT'LL BE GREAT.)**

"Well…" Sunil and Pepper decided to let Russell explain what happened for them, since they couldn't repeat the story without blushing redder than a fire hydrant. The babies went to sleep for the night already so they had time to retell the story.

"Wow. what was that like, two times now?" Blythe's face was adorned with an unusual smirk.

"Three times actually if you count the whole outburst when Zoe picked Sunil as her partner."Penny pointed out. Pepper glared at her and huffed.

"Anyways. Are the babies taking the separation well?" Blythe asked curiously. She began unpacking some books that she checked out from the library.

"No!" Zoe screeches dramatically, "Opal won't do anything but scream 'Mommy!' unless I sing! My voice is becoming horse!"

"Well, Sapphire won't eat anything we try to feed her. She just turns her head away." Penny added.

"She's like her mom, who hates being treated like a baby and won't eat anything green." Sunil's voice came out almost robotic.

"Her mom?" Blythe was afraid to ask. The mongoose's shoulders slouched again and he looked pretty dazed.

"Im… Guessing?" he sheepishly smiled, " mean, how would I know what her mom's like…"

"Yea… Right. Well, how about Chloe?"

"Wouldn't. stop. CRYING!" Vinnie said aggravated banging his head against the glass.

"Ok, Callie?" Blythe asked hoping it wouldn't be too bad.

"She was cool 'till we screamed. After that she would only go to Russell. She's definitely a daddy's girl, sorry Minks." Pepper's eyes were gleamed over and her back went straight.

"Sorry?" Minka jumped on Peppers head, "sorry for what?"

"That Callie isn't a momma's girl."

"Why would I care if Callie's a mommy's girl or not?" The monkey asked. With every word that was said Russell turned a deeper shade of red. He wasn't completely oblivious like the others and what Pepper was implying wasn't something he could just ignore.

"Because before when we were talking about future stuff you said that you really hoped that your kid would be a momma's girl." Pepper blabbed mechanically. Pepper shook her head and minka hopped off. "Huh? Why's everyone looking at me? What happened?"

"What do you mean 'What happened?" Zoe asked her exasperated.

"I mean, I didn't know what I was saying!" Pepper sat down.

"You don't think-" Vinnie turned to sunil with wide eyes.

"GHOST!" They both screamed. Russell screeched and turned into a ball while Vinnie and Sunil hugged each other.

"Even if ghost were real, why would they make us say lovey dovey things? I mean, wouldn't they want to make us say freaking things to freak us out?" Penny pointed out. Sunil and Vinnie calmed down and looked at each other, not as frightened as before.

"Yea! But isn't this whole thing freaking us out too? Maybe they're trying to mess with our heads so we don't think their ghost!" Russell shouted, Vinnie and sunil screamed again.

"Guys calm down! There are absolutely no ghost!" Blythe petted sunils head comfortingly. After a while they all calmed down and eventually went back to normal. Blythe shook her head and pulled out her book. The book she was reading was called "The stars above our head" and was recently turned into a movie which she was going to see with Sue, Jasper, and Youngmee on friday night. She had only three days to get through twelve really long chapters.

"Oh Blythe!" hollered. The older lady walked into the daycare area with a familiar leash in her hands, "You won't believe who has just arrived from, uh, well his owners didn't really say… but he's checked in to the petshop for two weeks!"

"Heya guys! Hows it going?" A little brown dog with a red polka dotted handkerchief tied around his neck asked.

"DIGBY?" They all asked in shock.

"Ooo. well Ill just leave you guys to play, I hope it's not a burden on you to watch one more for the time being Blythe."

"Oh not a prob at all Mrs.T." Blythe smiled as Mrs. Twombly left to man the front desk.

"Digby! What are you doing here?" Penny trotted up to him and gave him a hug.

"Well. My owners are in town for a convention and the hotel they're staying at doesn't allow pets."

"Doesn't allow pets!" Penny said in pure shock and horror, "Thats terrible! Who would make such a rule?"

"Yes! Who would do such a thing?" Zoe prowled over dramatically with a paw on her forehead.

"Ah, mademoiselle Zoe. I see that you don't have a bandage anymore." Digby observed the diva dog as she melted into a puddle.

"N-no I suppose I don't." Zoe stuttered and almost tripped over her own paws so uncharelistically it almost made all the pets gasp out loud.

"Well, since im here for the next two weeks, we have a lot more time to spend with each other." He addressed the singer. Zoe nearly fainted, but she managed a little nod before being inturuppted.

"Digby! Would you like to meet our newest part of the crew?" Penny asked him sweetly, batted her eyes, and gave him a pleading look. Everyone knew that she was far to kind to make a move on her friends crush, everyone but Digby that is. The dog took this as a romatic gesture and was slightly baffeled. Did Zoe not like him anymore? Was it Penny who liked him? He really liked the purple haired diva and didn't really want to freak her out with gestures that could be considered romantic, nor anger her by rejecting her friends compassion.

"Of couse. Lead the way Penny." He smiled weakly at the panda. They both left in the direction of the fire hydrant and the rest of the creatures in the room followed. All but two.

"Russell! You've got to help me!" Zoe whispered to him. Russell gave her a puzzling look and tilted his head.

"With what?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and flicked her head in the direction that all of their friends went. "What? Can you not walk or something?"

"No. I can walk perfectly fine! Im talking about Digby and Penny!" She whispered to him.

"What about them?"

"I don't know… but aren't they acting a little too friendly?"

"Ok so you want me to come up with a plan to break them up?"

"Duh! God, it's like I have to explain everything too you!"

"Why would I help you with that?"

"Because it's no secret that you like a certain panda." Russell blushed and scratched his head.

"Fine. Here's the plan."

* * *

**AND... REVIEW**

**omg what do you think Zoe and Russell are planning?**

**no flames pls!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! IM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ MY STORY! CAN WE GIVE EVERYONE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE?! *Cricket chirping* WOW WHAT A CROWD! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LPS CAUSE IF I DID THERE WOULD ONLY BE LIKE, ONE EPISODE CAUSE I HAVE NO CREATIVITY!**

**Pepper Nevla-**LOVE IT! PLZ more PLZZZ!

**To Pepper Nevla-** Thanks sooooo much for reading! Your reviews make me happy!

**Bethany-**Just read all the new chapters and loved them especially all the sepper moments! :D Can't wait for the next update!

**To Bethany- **Well! The wait is over! Thanks so much! It's your's and everyone else's reviews and love that want me to keep going!

**Sepper for life-**I just read all this in one day plzzz hurry up and update its to good cuz im being impatient

**To Sepper for life-** Wow! Im glad you liked it! Here's the update!

**I think I teared up a bit there. Jk but really guys, thanks!**

* * *

**Ships in this chapter**

**Zigby**

**Pennussel (Read the whole chap)**

***Penny x Zigby (Denny? Dinny? Pigby? Hahahaha!) **

****Zoussell/Fergetrent **

**Russinka? **

**Highlight of this chapter**

**"****Ok. All we have to do is flirt with each other infront of them until one of them says something."**

**"****Ok! That should be easy too do, I ****_am _****adorable after all!**

**"Yea. Ok."**

**"****It's true!"**

_Time to commence the plan!_ Russell thought as he walked towards the fire hydrant where everyone else was gathered.

"Well, I know I wasn't gone for that long but, since when were these cuties here?" Russell heard Digby ask. Everybody was trying to peer through the small opening of the enclosed little area, perfect for sleeping.

"They've only been here for about three days?" Penny sighed dreamily. She wanted to just reach out and pet all of them… and give them all hugs, can't forget the hugs.

"Well," Vinnie climbed on top of the purple panda's head to talk to Digby more face to face with out having to look up, "They are hard to take care of, But now you're here to make things even!"

"Make things even?" The brown mutt's eyebrow rose.

"Yea, its been the seven of us, one of us is always left without a partner." Penny ling smiled and sat down.

"Ok. So who is my partner then?" The dog looked amused. He didn't want to say anything to offend the panda, he did think she had a crush on him and all, but he didn't want to say anything to make it seem like he had a crush on her or zoe either.

"Hey guys," Russell casually strolled up beside Digby, "Whatcha, uh, doing?"

"Did Russell just say whatch?" Vinnie whispered into one of Penny ling's ears. She nodded shocked, almost throwing the green gecko off.

"Oh nothing Russell. But hey, I was wondering who my partner would be for this whole, babysitting thing. I'd love to, uh, help out." Digby turned to Russell.

"Oh. Um… Well…" Russell started thinking. _Maybe this would be a better plan. Oh no! I better tell Zoe to stop!_ "would you please excuse me for a moment?" Russell walked off looking for the purple dog before she could do her part of the plan.

"Well. If you want you could be partners with me." Penny Ling offered.

"That would be-" Digby was cut off by Penny's scream.

"Ah! What is this stuff?" The girl examined her now entirely blue body.

"I think it's paint." Vinnie said trying to wipe some off of himself, he got off the panda's head and walked off to find something to clean himself with.

"Well, miss Ling. Can I help you get this paint off of you?" Digby asked the blue panda.

"Um. Sure! Thanks!" She smiled and they both went to find something to get the paint off with.

"Russell! You were supposed to be down there helping penny! Not Digby!" Zoe yelled at the tired looking hedgehog.

"I was *Wheeze* looking for you cause *Wheeze* I thought of a better plan." Russell laid down on the plastic branch he stood on and tried to catch his breath. He went all over trying to find her, He went by Minka's paint cans, By her art brushes, and even asked the artist herself if she had seen the singing diva.

"Well I was up here this whole time! Isn't this where you told me to throw the paint from?" The dog looked at the blob of russell that laid still.

"So I told you to throw it from-"

"Russell! I found her! She right there silly! How could you not see her?" The energetic pink monkey popped out of the leaves above the two pets heads.

Russell let out a sigh and slapped his forehead, "I know Minka. I found her a few minutes ago."

"How long have you been up there?" Zoe asked worryingly. What if the monkey heard them talking? She would tell everyone that Zoe threw paint at penny on purpose!

"Oh, not _too_ long. But… What are you guys planning?" Minka's eyes grew larger and she stared at them.

"N-Nothing!"

"Spill or I tell everyone you purposely threw paint at Penny."

"Fine! But you have to swear not to tell!"

"I swear! You dont have to worry about me! Lips locked! Zip it! Put it in my pocket! You won't hear a peep from me! No siree not a single-"

"Minka!" the dog screamed in frustration.

"Sorry. continue."

"Ok so Russell and I came up with a plan to split Penny and Digby up."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because we don't want Digby to develop a crush on Penny Ling!"

"Omg! Wait, I always knew that you liked Digby, but Russell? Huh, I never knew that he was into _that_ stuff! but it is more common now a days. I support you all the way through it Russie."

Minka's hand rested on the stunned hedgehogs shoulder. Did she really think that- Not that thats a bad thing or anything but- Vinnie and Sunil maybe but him? thats just-

"Minka!" He blurted firmly, "I do NOT have a crush on Digby. I bet a bunch of guys do, but not this one. No I like Penny Ling." Minka looked slightly shocked at him with a little hurt in her eyes.

"Why, why didn't you tell me?" She said weakly. her face drooped. "I thought that we were best friends. That we- we told each other everything…"

"We are Minka, Its just that-" Russell began.

"No, it's fine Russell. I just mean that, if you told me sooner I could have helped you. You know?" Her smile had no feeling behind it, the corners of her mouth struggled to stay up. She felt, heartbroken? But by what? The fact that he didn't tell her about his secret crush? She kept things hidden from Russell sometimes too, so that couldn't be _completely _the reason. But why did she feel like she wanted to go cry until she couldn't anymore?

"Are you ok?" Zoe reached for the monkey and held her in a sideways embrace.

"Yea! Just fine!" She said in a fake cheery voice, though you could see that she wasn't excited or hyper like she normally was.

"So you want to help me?" Russell smiled apologetically, "I mean, since I didn't tell you before, you can help now if you want. You don't have too."

"Um." Minka looked down at her feet.

"Minka I'm sorry! I really am! And if you don't want to help all you have to do is say so."

"No. It's not your fault. Plus! I'm already practically back to normal!"

"Minks…"

"I'm serious! I'll help!" Minka said half heartedly, "Just, uh, tell me what to do!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now just shut up and tell me to do something!" She yelled slightly angered. The new feelings that she was experiencing made her frustraighted. She just couldn't figure out what she was feeling or why she was and that was making her angry.

"Ok. So here's the new plan…"

LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS LPS

"So, DIgby." Penny tried to start a conversation.

"Penny ling." He said back.

"So, how is it going with you and Zoe?"

"M-me and zoe? So you dont like me?" Digby asked relieved. Penny looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"No! Of course not! I like someone else you know!"

"Who is it?"

"No-no one!"

"Come on Penny! Tell me!"

"N-no!"

"Is it Russell?"

"Maybe… Is it that easy to notice?"

"Naw. He's oblivious anyways. Plus If I hadn't just seen that whole nervous twitchy thing you did when he came over I'd say you liked vinnie or something."

"Ew. N-never!"

"So. You want to come up with a plan to make them jelous?"

"Why would we want to do that?"

"So that we know if they like us too or not!"

"Oh. Then Yea! As long as we dont hurt them though."

"Ok. All we have to do is flirt with each other infront of them until one of them says something."

"Ok! That should be easy too do, I _am _adorable after all!"

"Yea. Ok."

"It's true!"

* * *

**LOVE IT 3?**

**HATE IT :(?**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Oh and before I forget, I wanted to start a mini project that I could do when I want to take a break from writing this so i came up with 2 ideas.**

**1.) Title: Pepper, Truth or dare?**

**Summary: All the pets are ready to play! Your reviews control what they do next! Dare any of them to do a backflip, jump off a bridge, anything! Or ask them questions! Embarrasing ones welcomed(by me of course. not sure about them.) Rating may change depending on the dares and questions.**

**or**

**2.) Title: Cupcake collection**

**Summary: One shots are like cupcakes, short but sweet! Review what you have either been too lazy too write or just don't know how too down in a review and ill write it for you! Anything goes! but no M rated pls. You don't need a ship or overly complex step by step story plan *Cough* Russell*cough* all you need is a basic idea and I'll turn it into a one shot, or if I really like it and you say it's ok, a chappie story! **

**REVIEW PLS!**


End file.
